The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, more particularly to a semiconductor device that includes a semiconductor sheet unit that interconnects a source and a drain.
A conventional vertical gate all around (VGAA) metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) is a semiconductor device that includes a plurality of sources, a plurality of drains, and a plurality of nanowires. Each of the nanowires extends in a vertical direction, interconnects, and thus serves as a channel between, a respective one of the sources and a respective one of the drains, and has a cross-sectional shape of a dot. Modification of such channel can improve the performance of semiconductor devices.